Le Prospecteur
by AquaryusSkat
Summary: Ma première fanfic qui a longtemps été publiée que sur mon site.... L'histoire de Sam Hardy, un privé chargé de recruter les futurs chevaliers d'or.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I : Sam Hardy

_  
Cette première fanfic est consacrée à une époque antérieure à la bataille du sanctuaire. Elle s'intéresse aux conditions de recrutemement des chevaliers d'or. pour cela j'ai fait appel à un personnage inédit totalement inventé, le privé américain, Sam Hardy. C'est lui que Shion (l'ancien Pope) va charger de recruter les futurs chevaliers d'or. J'ai écrit cette fanfic pour essayer de répondree aux questions que je me pose sur la vie des chevaliers avant la bataille du sanctuaire. De plus très peu de fanfics sont consacrées à cette époque. _

C'était il y a longtemps... 16 ans? 17 ans? Je ne sais plus. Les dates sont floues dans ma mémoire, mais les faits y sont gravés à jamais. J'y repense maintenant lorsque je regarde les décombres et les morts de la dernière guerre sainte. et je ne peux m'empécher de me sentir coupable malgré tout. Tout avait commencé, il y a un peu moins de 20 ans...

_New York, 15 ans auparavant.  
_Je m'appelle Sam, Sam Hardy. Je suis américain, ancien combattant, ancien du Viet-Nam. J'ai fini la guerre comme lieutenant avec les médailles et les blessures qui vont avec. Encore que les blessures soient surtout morales, des deuils, des pleurs et pas mal d'images de carnages et d'horreur. Je n'ai jamais été blessé sérieusement. Ce qui m'a valu le surnom de "Magic" par le reste du commando. Il faut dire que j'ai toujours eu un sixième sens pour éviter les pièges et les tueurs. De plus je n'ai pas mon pareil pour savoir ce que la personne en face de moi cache au fond d'elle-même, mensonges ou loyauté, courage ou couardise. Cela m'a d'ailleurs valu pas mal d'ennuis. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est grâce à cela qu'après la guerre j'ai pu m'installer comme privé à NewYork, ma ville natale. Ah, ... New York en septembre, l'été indien... Quand le soleil rouge sang illumine les grattes-ciels et que l'horizon ressemble à de l'or fondu. Bon, d'accord, je m'égare. Mais aujourd'hui, on est dimanche et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de regarder la ville depuis les fenêtres de mon bureaux. Alors, je flâne, nonchalamment, en fumant une cigarette. De plus, c'est le jour de congé de Jenny, ma secrétaire et je n'ai personne à qui parler. Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de Jenny? Eh bien, comme tout privé qui se respecte, j'ai une secrétaire, blonde et aux longues jambes, qui soigne mes bosses quand je me fais rossé, et qui trie mon courrier (accessoirement).  
Je ne reçois quasiment aucun appel le dimanche, car dans la grosse Pomme, comme ailleurs, même les privés se reposent le dimanche. Pourtant, c'est bien mon téléphone qui vient de sonner... Je ne rêve pas. Je fronce les sourcils et j'hésite à répondre. Après tout c'est mon jour de repos et je sors d'une affaire plutôt difficile. Mon oeil gauche en garde encore la trace. Mais la personne au bout du fil insiste et ne semble pas vouloir renoncer à me joindre. J'hésite encore. Quelque chose me dit que cet appel va changé ma vie. Le téléphone sonne toujours. Je soupire et finalement je décroche :  
- Allo, Sam Hardy, détective privé. Que puis-je pour vous?  
Rien ne me réponds, que des grésillements, puis, une voix masculine et étouffée. L'appel doit venir de loin...  
- Mr Hardy ?  
le type a un drôle d'accent.  
- Je m'appelle Shion et je vous appelle de Grèce. J'ai entendu parler de vous et je compte vous engager pour...  
- Un instant! De quoi s'agit-il? Vous appelez de Grèce!!? Eh mec, moi j'habite New York et il est hors de question que je bouge d'ici!  
- Calmez-vous, Mr Hardy. Je vais vous expliquer. Mais il serait en effet plus judicieux que vous veniez me rencontrer en Grèce. Car ce que j'ai à vous demander ne peux s'expliquer par téléphone...  
- Non, pas question. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, hors de question d'aller en Grèce, l'Europe très peu pour moi...  
- Eh bien, en plus de l'affaire elle même, je vous paie le voyage et tout le séjour...  
- Hem,... Eh bien,...Peut être. C'est dangereux votre truc? demande-je d'une voix hésitante, car mon oeil gauche ne semble pas avoir envie de faire le voyage. Lui qui commence seulement à virer au vert...  
- Non, pas du tout. Il s'agira principalement pour vous d'une affaire de prospection.  
- De prospection? Vous cherchez de l'or?  
- Oui, en quelque sorte, me répond-il et il semble l'entendre rire. Puis, il reprend, plus sérieusement : Alors, c'est d'accord, je vous envoie votre billet d'avion.  
- Un instant, où ça en Grèce, car...  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on viendra vous cherchez à l'aéroport d'Athènes, Mr Hardy. A bientôt.   
Là-dessus, le type raccroche. Et je reste un moment interloqué , le combiné encore à l'oreille. Il me faut d'ailleurs un moment pour réaliser qu'il n'y a plus personne au bout du fil et pour raccrocher.  
En Grèce? Pourquoi pas. Après tout cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de vraies vacances. J'ai d'ailleurs séjourné récemment en Europe, en France entre autres. Sur la côte d'Azur, à Nice. Mais j'y étais pour affaires, à cause d'un caïd New Yorkais réfugié en France et recyclé dans les machines à sous. Je ne m'y suis pas fait que des amis, et on doit m'attendre au tournant. Lors de cette affaire, j'ai d'ailleurs eu l'honneur des journaux, peut être que c'est là que ce type m'a remarqué, la Méditerranée n'est pas très grande.

Quelques jours, plus tard, je reçois effectivement mon billet d'avion par la poste. Mais le truc qui me met mal à l'aise, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de billet retour! Que faire? Ce type ne veux quand même pas me garder là-bas? Oh, et puis après tout, il faut vivre dangereusement, même si je suis sensé ne rien risquer. Le jour suivant, je m'embarquai pour la Grèce, pour un voyage qui allait changer ma vie, à tout jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : Le Sanctuaire

_Tout d'abord une remarque : le Shion de mon histoire n'est pas celui du manga, mais plutôt celui que l'on entrevoit dans l'anime. En effet dans le manga, il est décrit comme un vieillard, alors que dans l'anime il a un aspect plus jeune. C'est plus logique, sinon les habitants du Sanctuaire se serait quand même apperçu de l'imposture de Saga. Ben oui, quand même... De plus, les chevaliers qui vont être recrutés sont à un âge où Kurumada en fait déjà des chevaliers d'or. Alors que pour moi, ils ne sont même pas encore apprentis... En effet, je trouve déjà rude de faire de Shura un chevalier d'or à 9 ans, alors à 7 ans!  
Question : sachant qu'il faut au moins 6 ans pour faire un chevalier de bronze, combien de temps faut-il pour faire un chevalier d'or? Logiquement plus de 6 ans, à moins que les bronzes comprennent vite mais qu'il faut leur expliquer longtemps... Donc, en conclusion les chevaliers d'or, selon Kurumada ont commencé à s'entraîner foetus!  
_

Cela fait plusieurs jours que je suis arrivé en Grèce et toujours pas de Shion à l'horizon. A l'aéroport un type habillé bizarrement, un mélange de costume de page et de prêtre, m'attendait. Il s'inclina devant moi et me demanda dans un anglais approximatif de le suivre. Nous avons pris le taxi, puis le bateau jusqu'à une petite île que le type me désigna comme étant "l'île du sanctuaire". Ce fut d'ailleurs les seuls mots qu'il prononça. Mais de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de le questionner. Je préférais observer le silence et les superbes paysages de la mer d'Egée.

Sitôt débarqués à terre, le type se mis à marcher en direction de la montagne et je le suivis. Toujours en silence. Puis il s'arrêta soudain et me désigna du doigt une lointaine et imposante construction tout en haut d'une falaise abrupte. Il me dit alors que c'est là que Shion m'attendait. Il ajouta qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'y rendre et que je devais y aller seul. Je lui demandai ironiquement comment je devais m'y rendre, en précisant que je ne savais pas voler. Il me repondit que je devais pour cela traverser les 12 maisons du Zodiaque et il partit avant que je puisse le questionner davantage. Je restai donc seul, au pied d'un escalier immense qui semblait monter jusqu'aux nuages.Les 12 maisons du Zodiaque?? De quoi parlait-il? Je me demandai soudain dans quelle guêpier je m'était encore fourré. Mais visiblement il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de grimper, alors j'ai grimpé. J'ai gravi TOUS les escaliers et ça m'a pris plusieurs heures et tout mon souffle. Lorsque je suis enfin arrivé au bout de mes peines, d'autres types habillés comme l'autre clown m'attendaient. Ils me conduisirent à "mes appartements", ou plutôt une chambre au confort spartiate, en me précisant que le Pope me recevrai lorsqu'il aurait le temps. J'ai mis plusieurs instants à comprendre qu'il parlaient du fameux Shion.

Je suis juste en train de repenser à tout cela quand un page arrive brusquement et me tire de mes pensées. Il vient pour me dire que le Pope (enfin Shion) est prêt à me recevoir. Je me lève, heureux de pouvoir bouger, et je suis le page. Il m'introduis dans une pièce aux proportions gigantesques, à l'allée bordée de colonnes aussi impressionnantes que sévères. Un homme se tient tout au bout de cette pièce, debout devant une espèce de trône. Mais où donc suis-je tombé, me demande-je en remontant l'allée. De quelle secte aux moeurs étranges ce type est-il le maître? Le type me sourit. Il est grand, relativement jeune, d'une jeunesse presque... intemporelle. A cet instant, j'ai immédiatement sus qu'il était différent de tous les êtres que j'avais déjà rencontrés. Je le salue donc, d'un air faussement désinvolte :  
- Hello Mr Shion, heureux de vous rencontrer, enfin...  
Il me repond avec chaleur :  
- Mr Hardy, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Mais actuellement je suis très occupé et je n'ai que peu de temps à vous consacrer.  
- Pas la peine de vous excuser. J'ai profité du paysage en attendant.  
Il me sourit de nouveau. Ce type me met mal à l'aise. Il semble rayonner d'un feu intérieur que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer. De plus, il se dégage de lui une telle impression de puissance intérieure... Et je n'aime vraiment pas être en état d'infériorité. A cet instant précisément, il semble deviner mon malaise et il me prend par l'épaule.  
- Sortons, me dit-il, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.  
La nuit est maintenant totalement tombée et on commence à distinguer les étoiles dans l'immensité du ciel. C'est incroyable comme pn peut bien les observer ici! On croirait presque toucher le ciel en levant les bras! Shion me mène jusqu'à une gigantesque statue. Une déesse grecque, visiblement. Je fronce les sourcils. Laquelle est-ce? En tout cas c'est une déesse guerrière. Artemis? Non. Athéna?  
- C'est exact Mr Hardy, c'est la déesse Athéna. C'est à elle que ce sanctuaire est dédié. Et je suis son représentant sur terre. Du moins, en attendant sa venue...  
- ??!!!!  
Shion commence alors une longue histoire faite de réincarnations, de chevaliers d'or, de d'argent , de bronze, de platine (?). Il me parle de Cosmos, de pouvoir, de vitesse du son, de la lumière... Enfin, un truc pas croyable. J'ai décroché rapidement, de toute façon ce type est fou.  
- Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas?  
- Si, bien sûr. Vous êtes la réincarnation d'Athéna, vous avez 3000 ans et vous vous déplacez à la vitesse de la lumière. Et moi je suis la réincarnation de Barbe-noir et c'est pour cela que je m'entraîne à n'avoir plus qu'un oeil!  
Shion ne semble pas du tout offensé par mes paroles. Au contraire, ça l'amuse. Et moi ça m'énerve.  
Tout d'un coup une immense aura dorée l'entoure et il pointe son doigt vers un énorme rocher de la taille d'un mammouth. un rayon lumineux semble sortir de son doigt et le rocher explose en milles morceaux!   
- Convaincu, me demande-t-il, pendant que mon regard passe rapidement de son doigt au rocher et vice-versa. puis Shion reprend la parole. Il me dit qu'il est le chevalier d'or du Bélier, l'un des 2 survivants de la dernière Guerre Sainte. Il reprend alors son histoire de réincarnation. Cete fois-ci je l'écoute avec plus d'attention. Mais quand il a fini, je lui demande :  
- C'est bien beau tout ça. Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans??  
- Vous voyez ces étoiles me dit-il. chacune d'entre-elles fait partie d'une constellation différentes et chaque constellation représente un chevalier d'Athéna.   
- Mais encore?  
- Je vous ai fait venir car je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de pas ordinaire. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup d'intuitions et que vous pouvez jauger immédiatement la valeur de ceux que vous rencontrez. Vous avez été choisi.  
- Mais...  
- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit nous ne sommes plus que deux chevaliers d'or confirmés. Le chevalier de la Balance Dokho et moi-même. Or Athéna va bientôt se réincarner et il faut absolument trouver de nouveaux chevaliers d'or pour la protéger.  
- Tout à fait d'accord. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ DE MOI A LA FIN??  
- Je veux que vous trouviez ces nouveaux chevaliers d'or.  
- Rien que cela...  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous demande juste de trouver 6 enfants dignes de devenir  
chevalier d'or. Votre tâche sera de me les ramener afin qu'ils gagnent leur lieu  
d'entraînement, où ils pourront gagner leur armure d'or.  
- 6? Je croyais qu'il y avait 12 chevaliers d'or?  
Shion m'explique qu'il s'occuppe de son propre successeur et qu'il y a déjà 2 nouveaux chevaliers d'or et un en instance de l'être. Ma tâche consistera à trouver les candidats adéquats pour les armures suivantes : Taureau, Lion, Vierge, Scorpion, Verseau et Poissons. Il ajoute que cela devra être des orphelins, de 7 ou 8 ans, guère plus. Et uniquement des signes astrologiques précédents. Pour le reste, hé bien, je devrais écouter mon instinct.  
- Pourquoi des orphelins? Et puis pourquoi si jeunes? lui demande-je hargneusement.  
- L'entraînement qu'ils devront subir sera très dur et ils devront être séparé de leur famille pendant plusieurs années. C'est pourquoi il est préférable qu'ils soient orphelins. Quand à leur jeune âge,... Eh bien, c'est à cet âge-là qu'ils sont le plus réceptifs à l'enseignement des pratiques de la chevalerie.  
Shion me propose alors de visiter demain le sanctuaire et de faire connaissance avec les chevaliers déjà présent. Pour me faire une idée exacte de ce que je devrai trouver. J'accepte. J'ai encore beaucoup de questions à lui poser, en particulier où chercher. Mais demain est un autre jour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III : Les chevaliers d'or

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, quand je me décide enfin à rencontrer les chevaliers. Un page rencontré par hasard me dit qu'ils sont aux arènes, tout en bas. Il ajoute que Shion ne pourra vraisemblamement pas me rencontrer avant ce soir. Au cas où j'aurais d'autres questions à lui poser.   
Tout en bas, évidemment. Fichus escaliers, ça va encore me prendre des heures à tous les descendes. Avec un ascenseur, en 5 minutes, je serais arrivé en bas. Bon, ben quand 'faut y aller...

C'est donc de très, très bonne humeur que je redescends ces foutus escaliers. 'Sont mortels , ces trucs-là! J'ai failli me casser la figure (et le reste) au moins 15 fois!  
Enfin, je suis en bas et je me met en quête des arènes. Il y a maintenant foule au Sanctuaire, il y a beaucoup plus de monde que le jour où je suis arrivé. Je regarde autour de moi, flâne un peu, cherchant à détecter les fameux chevaliers d'or dont m'a parlé Shion. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Shion...  
- Bonjour, Mr Hardy, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez décidé de rencontrer les chevaliers sacrés.  
- Ouais, je serais arrivé beaucoup plus vite, s'il n'y avait pas eu vos satanés escaliers... Shion éclate de rire et je devine qu'il me sourit. Car contrairement à notre première rencontre, il porte un espèce de masque ailé. Pour pas que sa mère le voit en robe...? Il me présente un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année qui le suit religieusement.  
- Voici Aioros, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire.  
Le garçon me salue solennellement. Il semble grand pour son âge. Il est d'allure symphatique, avec un visage franc entouré d'une profusion de courtes boucles brunes.  
- Je vous laisse, dit Shion. Vous pouvez poser toutes les questions que vous voulez à Aioros. Il y répondra avec plaisir. De toute façon je reste à votre disposition, si vous avez besion de moi. Là-dessus, il tourne les talons trop rapidement pour que je puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.  
Je reste donc avec le jeune Aioros. Ce gosse me semble très sérieux, beaucoup trop sérieux pour son âge... J'essaye de jauger sa puissance. Et je décide pour cela de prendre la puissance de Shion pour étalon. Aioros est puissant, très puissant... Je devine qu'il s'agit là de la puissance basale d'un chevalier d'or. Puis j'entreprends de lui parler et je commence par des banalités : le temps, la Grèce, le Sanctuaire. Le jeune chevalier du du Sagittaire semble se dérider un peu et décide de me faire faire une visite guidée de l'île. Tout en marchand il répond à mes nombreuses questions. J'apprends alors le signification exacte des 12 maisons du Zodiaque. Il me raconte aussi les Guerres Saintes passées et me parle de l'honneur d'être un chevalier sacré. Pendant que nous marchons, nous croisons un jeune garçon qu'Aioros me présente comme étant Saga, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Il semble avoir le même âge qu'Aioros, à peu près de la même taille , mais il a les cheveux longs, bleus et bouclés. Il paraît très gentil, très sympathique. Même si il y a comme une ombre dans son regard... Comme une menace voilée. Lui, il doit vraiment être très puissant. C'est incroyable! J'ai même l'impression qu'il est plus puissant que Shion!  
Saga nous quitte avec un grand sourire. Je le regarde s'éloingner. C'est vraiment très bizarre, il est très sympa, mais par moment il a quelque chose qui fait froid dans le dos... Je demande alors à Aioros combien il y a exactement de chevaliers d'or au Sanctuaire. Il me répond qu'il y en a actuellement trois : Shion, Saga et lui-même. Il ajoute qu'il va bientôt en avoir un autre, Shura, son meilleur ami. Destiné à être le chevalier d'or du Capricorne. Il me demande alors brusquement si je désire le rencontrer. Je répond oui. Aioros me prend alors par le bras et le monde subitement s'évanouit autour de nous. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants et quand je les rouvre nous somes dans une vallée entourée de hautes montagnes.  
- Où sommes-nous??  
- Pyrrhénés espagnoles, me repond Aioros en souriant.  
- ??!! Sans blague!   
Aioros m'explique qu'on s'est téléporté (enfin il m'a téléporté) en Espagne, où Shura s'entraîne. Nous marchons quelques instants avant qu'un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année vienne à notre rencontre. Il est approximativement de la taille d'Aioros. Il a le sourire facile et des cheveux foncés coiffées façons tempête. Il salue Aioros joyeusement qui me présente au futur chevalier d'or du Capricorne. Celui me serre la main vigoureusement.  
- Enchanté de vous connaître, Mr Hardy, je m'appelle Shura, apprenti chevalier d'or du Capricorne, me dit-il avec une fierté non dissimulée.  
Il a un drôle d'accent, ibérico-grec. Lui aussi est plutôt sympa. Je décide de le jauger lui-aussi. Très puissant, une puissance de l'ordre de celle d'Aioros, mais avec une intensité moindre. C'est normal, après tout ce n'est encore qu'un apprenti. Mais il sera un puissant chevalier d'or, sans aucun doute. Shura se met à me parler de lui. Il va bientôt recevoir son armure, après avoir passé une épreuve finale. Il s'entraîne encore avant de regagner le Sanctuaire avec elle. Il me parle de la fierté qu'il aura de garder la maison du Zodiaque correspondante. Oui, Il est vraiment très fier d'avoir été choisi pour être un chevalier d'or. Il m'apprend d'ailleurs que le chevalier du Capricorne est TOUJOURS le chevalier le plus fidèle à Athéna. Son dévouement à une déesse qui n'existe pas est immense, presque fanatique. Au nom d'Athéna, on pourrait visiblement lui faire faire n'importe quoi! On discute encore quelque instant et mon estomac me fait savoir qu'il est midi passé. Shura décide alors de me faire l'honneur de la cuisine espagnole. C'est très bon, même si pour moi, ça manque de ketchup!

L'après-midi est déjà bien avancé quand nous décidons de rentrer au Sanctuaire et je décide de passer le reste de la jounée avec Aioros, à visiter le Sanctuaire. Je lui pose diverses questions sur ses origines, sur son engagement en tant que chevalier d'or. Il me répond avec chaleur et me parle même de son jeune frère Aiora, qui n'a que 7 ans. D'ailleurs, il doit rentrer, pour s'occuper de lui. Il me quitte dans un grand sourire et disparaît dans un halo de lumière dorée. Je reste tout seul, abasourdi, ne sachant que faire. Comme il est déjà tard, je décide de revoir Shion, à condition bien entendue, de pouvoir gravir ces satanés escaliers avant la nuit. Shion semble m'attendre mais ne me fait aucune remarque. Il a de nouveau ôté son masque.  
- Avez-vous passé une bonne journée, Mr Hardy?  
- Excellente, très instructive.  
- Que pensez-vous d'Aioros?  
- C'est un chouette garçon, vraiment très gentil.  
Shion acquiesce en hochant la tête.Il apprécie aussi beaucoup le jeune garçon. Et il m'apprend même qu'il envisage d'en faire son successeur, en tant que Pope.  
- Vraiment, mais je croyais que vous aviez déjà choisi votre successeur?  
- En tant que chevalier du Bélier, pas en tant que Pope, rectifie Shion.   
- Et pourquoi pas Saga, il est vraiment très puissant.  
- C'est exact, me répond Shion après un petit moment. Mais la puissance ne suffit pas, il faut aussi avoir le coeur pur.   
Je garde le silence. Moi aussi j'ai senti que quelque chose cloche avec Saga.  
Un silence presque gêné s'installe entre nous, Shion semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je lui demande alors quand je dois commencer ma quête. Cette question le tire de sa rêverie.  
- Cela dépend, avez-vous tous les éléments pour la commencer?  
- Eh bien, non. J'ai encontré des chevaliers d'or confirmés et un apprenti presque chevalier. Mais je ne sais pas encore qu'elle doit être la puissance des enfants que je dois ramener. Il réfléchit quelques instants.  
- Très bien. Demain je vous présenterai mon apprenti. Je pense qu'en le voyant vous aurez tous les renseignements dont vous avez besoin. Le temps presse. Il faut que vous mettiez en route le plus tôt possible.  
- Eh bien, dans ce cas, à demain. Bonne nuit, Mr Shion.  
- Bonne nuit, Mr Hardy. Qu'elle vous porte conseil.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV : Les apprentis

Et bien, voilà! J'ai mal dormi! Très mal dormi... La faute à ce maudit Shion ! Qu'elle vous porte conseil... Tu parles ! Je n'ai cessé de penser à tout cela. Mais où veux-t-il que je les trouve, moi, ces minis-chevaliers d'or !! J'suis un privé, moi! Pas une nounou !!!! Si encore il y avait Jenny avec moi... Et puis de toute façon, je me vois mal me pointer dans un orphelinat en disant : "Bonjour. Excusez-moi mais je recherche un enfant pour en faire un chevalier d'or. Son entraînement sera très dur et il mourra jeune. Mais quel grand honneur, il aura !!!! "

Je décide alors de me lever. Et j'atteins la salle de bains attenante à ma chambre en grommelant. Je me regarde dans la glace. J'ai vraiment une sale tête... Surtout les chevaux qui sont droits sur ma tête. Et tout cas, s'il y avait une constellation du hérisson, j'en serais l'incontestable chevalier. Sans compter qu'il ne faut pas m'énerver le matin...

Enfin, j'arrive plus ou moins à domestiquer mes cheveux. Un page s'est introduit sans bruit dans ma chambre et a déposé un plateau de petit-déjeuner sur une table. Ne me demandez pas comment il a su que j'étais réveillé ! Shion m'ayant promis de me présenter son apprenti ce matin, je décide de le rejoindre. Le Pope m'attend dans une salle jouxtant le hall où je l'ai rencontré la première fois. Il est de nouveau masqué. Un jeune garçon (?) d'environ 6, 7 ans l'accompagne. Il a un visage très doux dans lequel s'ouvrent de grands yeux violets. Il me regarde sereinement, les bras croisés, ses longs cheveux mauves rassemblés en queue de cheval. Il a visiblement les mêmes origines que Shion ou alors ils sont de la même famille ! Mais je ne préfére pas lui poser la question. Si je fais une gaffe, Shion est capable de me désintégrer comme le rocher de la dernière fois!!!L'enfant s'appelle Mû et Shion répond à mes interrogations en me disant qu'il est l'un des derniers survivants du continent du même nom. Ce continent étant la partie survivante de l'Atlantide. L'Atlantide?!!!! Je retiens in-extremis une remarque acerbe. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai vu pas mal de choses incroyables. Shion me demande si je perçois le potentiel de Mû. Mais je ne ressens pas grand chose, à part peut-être une très grande sérénité. Shion me demande alors de me concentrer et de me focaliser uniquement sur Mû. Je m'execute en ferment les yeux. Après quelques instants, je ressens effectivement quelque chose. C'est tenu et presque imperceptible, mais c'est bien là. Je fais part à Shion de cette sensation et il hoche gravement la tête.  
Comme j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à percevoir le potentiel du jeune Mû, je demande à Shion s'il n'y plus puissant que Mû.  
Shion semble hésiter un moment, puis il murmure :  
- Il y a bien Angelo...  
- Pardon?  
- Non, rien... Il y a actuellement un apprenti pour l'armure d'or du Cancer. Mais l'endroit où il s'entraîne est plutôt ... dangereux. Et je ne pense pas que vous voudriez vous y rendre...  
- Ah oui? Et il est où ce lieu dangereux...?  
- Ce sont les pentes d'un volcan. L'Etna pour être exact.  
- Pas grave. Je ferais attention où je mettrais les pieds...  
Shion me regarde visiblement perplexe. Puis il acquiesce :  
- Très bien. Saga vous accompagnera.   
Je sens que notre entretien est terminé et je quitte la salle en saluant Shion et son apprenti. Celui-ci me sourit, il a l'air vraiment très gentil le petit Mû.

Je me met en quête de Saga qui doit m'emmener voir cet ... Angelo. Angelo! C'est pas un nom de chevalier, ça ! C'est pas assez ... redoutable. Shion a du prévenir Saga, car c'est lui qui me trouve. Le chevalier des Gémeaux me salue avec un grand sourire. Il a toujours l'air aussi puissant, mais l'ombre qui obscurcissait son coeur semble avoir disparue. Je m'étais peut-être trompé... Etrange.

Saga me demande si je suis prêt et j'acquiesce. Un dixième de seconde plus tard nous sommes en Italie. Le paysage est aussi superbe que dangereux. La lave en fusion serpente entre les plaques de basalt noir. Les quelques morceaux épars de lave solidifiée qui recouvrent le torrent de magma en fusion menacent de se rompre à chaque instant. J'ai VRAIMENT intérêt de regarder où je met les pieds. Saga me guide vers le sommet du volcan. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années est en train de s'entraîner. Il a des cheveux bleus coiffés en pétard sur la tête. Il nous sourit chaleureusement en nous apercevant. Il se présente avec une chaleur toute italienne. Il est plutôt gentil avec un grand sourire, un peu exalté peut-être. Saga l'informe du but de ma visite. Cela le laisse perplexe puis il éclate de rire.  
- Pourquoi pas? Alors, comment vous me trouvez?  
- Euh, ... Très bien. très puissant, en tout cas.  
Angelo semble satisfait de la réponse et son sourire s'agrandit encore. Je n'ai pas menti. Il est plutôt puissant pour un apprenti. Mais son aura est plutôt étrange. Plutôt froide et pour tout dire assez ... triste? macabre? mortelle? Je ne trouve pas de mots pour la décrire. Je demande à Saga si les pouvoirs des chevaliers d'or différent entre eux. Il éclate de rire :  
- Bien sûr ! Chaque chevalier d'or a un pouvoir qui correspond à son signe. Moi, par exemple, je suis le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Je peux ouvrir des portes sur une autre dimension.  
- Cool ! et le chevalier d'or du Cancer? Son aura est vraiment étrange... Enfin, ... celle d'Angelo.   
C'est Angelo qui répond à la place de Saga.  
- Le chevalier d'or du Cancer a le pouvoir d'envoyer quiconque directement dans l'au-delà, grâce aux cercles d'Hadès. Il peut d'ailleurs s'y déplacer sans encombres.  
- ??!!  
- Je peux vous montrer...  
- Non, merci! Sans façon!  
Je m'éloingne alors instinctivement d'Angelo qui s'amuse de mon effroi. Néanmoins je commence à mieux cerner le pouvoir des chevaliers d'or. Je devine que la grande sérénité que j'ai ressenti chez Mû, inhabituelle chez un enfant de cet âge, fait partie du pouvoir du chevalier d'or du Bélier. Je crois que je suis prêt maintenant pour la mission que m'a assigné Shion. Je demande à Saga de me ramener et je salue Angelo. Le jeune apprenti est toujours aussi chaleureux et il me crie à bientôt. Dans l'au-delà?

De retour au Sanctuaire, Shion m'attend. Comme d'habitude. Il a ôté son masque. Et cette fois, j'ose lui demander pourquoi. Il sourit et me répond :  
- Vous m'auriez fait confiance, si j'étais masqué lorsque vous m'avez rencontré, la première fois...  
- Franchement, je ne sais pas... Mais pourquoi êtes-vous masqué en public, ou du moins avec les autres chevaliers?  
- C'est la tradition. Je suppose que le Pope pour être le chef incontestable de tous les chevaliers d'Athéna, ne doit laisser transparaître aucune émotion.  
- Oui, c'est une explication qui en vaut bien une autre...  
- Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire...?  
- Oui. Je suis prêt à commencer à chercher les chevaliers d'or. Euh... Par où je commence?  
- A vous de décider. Je ne peux pas vous influencez. C'est VOTRE quête. Mais je suis sûr que vous vous en tirerez très bien.  
- Bien. Je partirai demain. Je crois que je vais commencer par la Grèce... Après tout, c'est le berceau des chevaliers...  
- Comme vous voulez.   
Un long moment de silence gêné s'établit entre nous. Puis je décide qu'il est temps de partir. Quelque chose me retient. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais plus revoir Shion. Il se lève et s'approche de moi pour me serrer la main et me souhaiter bonne chance dans ma quête. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de quitter un vieil ami, très cher.

Lorsque la lourde porte de bois se referme sur mes pas, je sursaute à peine. Je m'engouffre dans le long couloir aux parois de pierre sur lesquelles quelques torches éparses jettent une lumière fantômatique. Mon humeur subitement et inexplicablement morose m'empêche d'entendre Aioros arriver. Il me salue joyeusement, puis constatant mon amertume, il semble presque gêné.- Ah, Aioros. Tu veux me parler ? je regrette immédiatement le ton rogue que j'ai employé et qui rend le pauvre Aioros tout confus.  
- Euh, ..non. Euh, ...oui. Peut-être.  
Il se reprend et redevient calme et sérieux :  
- Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez rencontrer mon petit frère Aiora. Lui-aussi est apprenti.  
- C'est toi qui l'entraîne?   
- Bien sûr ! répond fièrement le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire.  
Quelques instants et beaucoup de marches plus tard, nous sommes dans la maison du Sagittaire. Aioros me présente un jeune garçon d'environ 6 ans, au visage franc et aux cheveux bruns en désordre.  
- Voici Aiora, mon petit frère... me présente chaleureusement Aioros, en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère.  
L'enfant secoue vigoureusment la tête et prend l'air grave et redoutable qui sied à tout apprenti chevalier.  
- Quand je serai grand, je serais chevalier d'or. Comme mon frère.  
Aioros sourit en regardant son jeune frère. Il semble très fier de lui. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Le jeune Aiora, qui est du signe du Lion, peut très bien devenir un chevalier d'or lui-aussi. Je le regarde intensément et j'ai soudain l'impresion que un feu gigantesque bouillonne en Aiora. Il sera un chevalier d'or. Je le dis à Aioros qui ne semble pas étonné du tout.  
- Mais pour cela, tu dois encore t'entraîner ! annonce-t-il à son jeune frère qui a rosit de fierté  
- Et avant tout : Au lit !! ajoute-il à l'adresse d'Aiora qui se met à bouder. Aiora essaye bien de négocier mais son frère est intraitable.  
- Au lit ! Tu auras bien assez de choses à faire demain !  
J'éclate de rire en voyant la mine déconfite d'Aiora. Le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire regarde son frère partir, en souriant.  
- Vous partez demain?  
- Oui. Je crois que je vais aller dans un orphelinat quelque part en Grèce.  
Je soupire devant l'immensité de ma tâche. Aioros me regarde l'air soudain très grave.   
- Alors, adieu. J'espère que vous trouverez.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ont tous à être si grave aux moments de dire au revoir ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de très grave se prépare. La guerre Sainte? Sans doute. Enfin. Je secoue la tête et je quitte Aioros.

Debout, seul dans la nuit. Je regarde les étoiles. Je pense à ce qui m'attend, au Sanctuaire, à Shion, à Saga et Aioros. Tout ça me dépasse. Je crois que j'ai eu tort de venir ici. Mais je ne peux pas reculer. J'ai donné ma parole. Mais j'ai la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un pion dans une partie d'échec galactique.  
La nuit est douce et les seuls bruits audibles sont les clapotis des vagues contre les rochers. Demain j'irai dans un orphelinat grec, sans doute à Athènes. Ou alors dans une des nombreuses îles qui parsèment la mer d'Egée. Je ne sais pas qui je cherche. Mais je dois trouver. C'est ma tâche. C'est mon destin.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE V : Le premier

Le soleil s'étire paresseusement le long de la mer bleue. C'est le matin. Dans le petit bateau qui me ramène à Athènes, je repense à ma mission : je ne sais toujours pas où aller. De plus, je ne parle que l'anglais et pas du tout le grec, je ne pourrais donc pas trop m'éloingner des grandes villes. Mais bon, je dois trouver.

Même à 10 heures du matin, l'air de la mégalopole athénienne est toujours aussi enfumé et étouffant. Je me met en quête d'un bon chauffeur de taxi, capable de parler correctement l'anglais et de me conduire aux principaux orphelinats de la ville. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Après un petit moment, j'en déniche un, appellé Georg, que je suis capable de comprendre. Je lui expose ma requête et il démarre sans hésitation. Les rues d'Athènes défilent à une vitesse bien supérieure à celle souhaitée. Mais le chauffeur connaît la ville et son métier. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivés. Le chauffeur me demande s'il doit m'attendre. J'hésite. Non, finalement je le congédie. J'entre alors dans le bâtiment de pierres blanches au fronton orné d'une inscription en grecque totalement incompréhensible. Je tire sur une cordelette située près de la porte. Une cloche me répond au loin. Au bout de quelques instants, une soeur affable m'ouvre la porte. Elle ne parle que quelques mots d'anglais et s'en excuse. Elle m'enjoins néanmoins à la suivre. Une autre soeur qui parle parfaitement l'anglais me rejoint. Elle s'enquiert de ma requête. Je lui dit que je cherche un enfant pour un riche américain. Je lui dit aussi que je désire voir les enfants pour me décider sur celui que je vais emmener. Elle accepte et m'emmenène voir les enfants. Je suis accueilli par des cris stridents et des rires en cascade. Des filles !!!!! C'est un orphelinat pour filles !!!!! La stupéfaction se lit sur mon visage et la soeur inquiète, me demande ce qui se passe. Je lui répond que ne sachant ni lire, ni parler le grec, je ne savais pas que c'était un orphelinat pour filles. Elle est dépitée et me demande si je cherche à tout prix un garçon. Je ne répond pas tout de suite. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Shion ne m'a pas donné de consignes pour le sexe de ses futurs chevaliers d'or. Et puis, Athéna est une déesse guerrière,certes, mais une fille avant tout. Il doit bien y avoir des filles parmi les chevaliers ! Je demande à voir les enfants. Je sens que la soeur est soulagée et appelle les fillettes qui m'entourent bientôt en babillant. J'essaye de déceler une trace même la plus minime de cosmos parmi le vacarme ambiant. Elles sont au moins une cinquantaine qui m'entourent en riant ! Mais rien. Pas même la plus petite étincelle. Déception. Pour moi. Et la soeur. Mais surtout pour les enfants, qui esperait tant quitter l'orphelinat.Je décide de marcher un peu et je m'éloigne des artères de la ville. Je trouve un petit café sympa duquel j'appelle un taxi, Mon taxi, Georg. Je lui demande de m'ammener dans un autre orphelinat, si possible mixte cette fois. Je visite un autre orphelinat dans la matinée et deux autres dans l'après-midi. Mais à chaque fois, rien. Pas la moindre manifestation de cosmos. Je rentre fourbu à mon hôtel. C'est Georg qui me la déniché. Son beau-frère est le réceptionniste. C'est un petit hôtel sans prétention et sans luxe. Mais la vue de ma chambre est belle et me réconforte. Demain est un autre jour !

Je décide de quitter Athènes et d'aller visiter d'autres villes. J'en parle à Anatoli, le beau-frère de Georg, le réceptionniste de l'hôtel. Il me parle alors d'un tout petit orphelinat situé à la périphérie d'Athènes. Il ajoute que cet orphelinat est le plus ancien de la ville. Je décide alors de tenter ma chance et d'aller voir là-bas. Je hèle Georg et direction l'orphelinat de la dernière chance. Le bâtiment est situé un peu à l'écart de la ville. C'est un petit bâtiment de briques ocres entourés d'un grand parc. Le taxi s'arrête doucement (pour une fois) devant la grande grille de fer forgé qui clôt le parc. Je descend, hésitant et demande à Georg de m'attendre. Je reste un moment interdit devant la grille. Je ne sais pas si je dois rester ou repartir. J'imagine en soupirant que je vais encore subir un autre échec. Pour tout dire je suis un peu découragé. Je décide finalement d'entrer. Je pousse la lourde grille et commence à remonter l'allée de gravier, propre et soignée. Soudain, un éclair. Un jeune garçon me frôle en passant. Il court à perdre haleine vers un bosquet d'arbres. Il est complétement hilare. Il est bientôt suivi par un respectable moine d'une cinquantaine d'années, rouge de colère et d'effort. Je n'ai pas le temps d'interroger davantage l'un ou l'autre, qu'ils sont déjà partis. Un peu interloqué, je continue ma route. Un homme âgé revêtu de la traditionelle tenue noire des moines orthodoxes m'accueille :  
- Je peux vous renseigner? me demande-t-il d'un air affable. A ma grande surprise il parle fort bien l'anglais. Il se présente comme étant le père Théodore, responsable de cet orphelinat.  
- Je recherche un enfant pour en faire un chevalier d'or.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas plus lui mentir. Mais il n'est pas surpris du tout par ma requête.   
- Très bien. Je suppose que vous savez ce que vous cherchez.

Et il me mène jusqu'au enfants. C'est un très petit orphelinat. Il n'y a guère plus d'une quinzaine d'enfants. La plupart d'entre eux disputent une partie de soccer, ...euh de football, sorry. Tout cela sous la surveilance débonnaire et bienveillante du père Théodore. Le moine écarlate de la dernière fois s'approche de lui. Il frise maintenant la crise d'apoplexie. Il sont relativement éloingnés de moi et je ne peux pas suivre leur conversation, qui de toute façon doit être en grec. Mais à leurs expressions et à leurs gestes je devine que le moine rougeaud est exaspéré et en a plus que marre. Je comprend alors que c'est le garçonnet de tout à l'heure qui le met dans tous ses états. Je souris et continue à observer les enfants, adossé à un arbre. Aucun d'entre eux ne semble posséder la moindre parcelle de cosmos. Mais la journée est agréable, ici à l'ombre des arbres. Je décide de m'attarder un peu dans le parc, protégé des ardeurs du soleil qui est maintenant haut dans le ciel.  
Soudain, je sursaute. J'ai l'impression qu'une bestiole m'est atterri dessus. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux et je la retire vivement. C'est une énorme araignée, noire et velue qui a attérri sur moi!!!! Je me lève en hurlant et décide d'écraser la bestiole. Peine perdue, elle est en plastique. J'entend alors un rire moqueur au dessus de moi. Je lève la tête et aperçoit le jeune garçon de tout à l'heure, assis, les jambes ballantes, sur une grosse branche de l'arbre. Il me regarde narquoisement. Il a environ 5 ou 6 ans, guère plus, les cheveux bleus bouclés. Il a de grans yeux bleus turquoise qui me toisent effrontemment.  
- Eh, toi là-bas. Descends tout de suite!!!  
L'enfant ne répond rien mais il saute souplement de la branche et me regarde avec un air de défi. Une désagréable sensation me parcourt le corps, comme une piqûre doudouleuse se propageant le long de mes nerfs. Cette sensation est heureusement fugace. Je regarde attentivement le garçon : un cosmos? Je me concentre attentivement sur lui. Oui, c'est bien cela. Ce garçon a le potentiel d'un chevalier.   
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regardez ainsi? me demande-t-il toujours aussi effronté.  
- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aimerais devenir un chevalier d'or d'Athéna?  
Le garçon abandonne son air provocateur et me demande étonné ce que c'est. Le père Théodore qui a suivi notre conversation, lui explique. L'enfant n'hésite pas une seule seconde et acquiesce. Je décide alors de le ramener au Sanctuaire avec moi.  
Mais le moine rougeaud de tout à l'heure ne l'entend pas ainsi.  
- Ah non! Pas question qu'il parte avant d'avoir reçu la correction qu'il mérite! Yanis! Revient ici tout de suite!  
Mais le père Théodore intervient :  
- Voyons frère Elias, que vous a-t-il donc fait pour que vous vous mettiez dans un tel état?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait? s'emporte le frère Elias, dont le visage est maintenant d'une jolie couleur pourpre.  
Et voilà qu'il part dans une longue litanie de blagues diverse et de provocations commises par le jeune Yanis. Le frère Elias rougit proportionnellemnt avec le nombre de doléances énumérées. Si bien qu'à la fin de la liste, il est cramoisi. Je crains franchement pour son coeur, mais le père Théodore reste toujours aussi placide. Néanmoins il tranche fermement :  
- Yanis a été choisi. Il partira et personne ne peut le retenir ici. Il doit suivre la voie de son destin.  
Ces dernières paroles m'impressionnent. Sous son aspect débonnaire et tranquille, le père Théodore possède une autorité insoupçonnée. De plus, les us et coutumes de la chevalerie ne lui sont pas inconnus. Je l'interroge à ce propos, pendant que Yanis rassemble ses affaires.  
- Eh bien voyez-vous Mr Hardy, cet orphelinat, bien qu'il n'accueille que peu d'enfants, est très ancien. Il a été fondé en 1230 par le frère Alexandre de Milo, un ancien chevalier d'Athéna. Un chevalier d'or du Scorpion. Rescapé d'une guerre sainte, il a ensuite choisi de se retirer et de s'occuper des orphelins que cette impitoyable guerre avait fait...  
- Un moment, mon père. Ce que vous dites est un peu contradictoire. Comment un chevalier peut-il être croyant? Ces deux croyances ne sont-elles pas incompatibles?  
- D'un certain point de vue. Mais les divinités quelles qu'elles soient n'existent que si l'on croient en elles. Les Dieux ne meurent que si l'on les oublient. La Déesse Athéna des temps modernes n'est plus l'Athéna des temps mythologiques. C'est une entité différente, qui s'est adaptée et modifiée pour s'adapter aux époques et à leurs croyances. Athéna reste une Déesse, oui. Mais une Déesse à l'échelle humaine. Son but n'est pas de gouverner mais de servir l'humanité et de la protéger d'elle même et de ses ennemis.  
Ces paroles m'éclairent un peu et quelque part elles me rassurent. Ainsi ma quête qui m'est apparue obscure et pour tout dire absurde prend une autre tournure. Les chevaliers que je recherche vont servir l'humanité et la justice et non les intérêts d'une Déesse grecque aujourd'hui presque oubliée. Je comprends maintenent que l'image de secte que je m'étais faite de la chevalerie n'a plus lieu d'être. Et je suis fier de participer à son renouveau.  
L'arrivée de Yanis me tire de mes pensées.   
- J'suis prêt. annonce-t-il avec son habituel sourire, mi-narquois, mi-provocateur.  
Le Père Théodore sourit et lui tapote amicalement la tête. Yanis lui sourit en retour. Visiblement ces deux-là s'apprécient. Les adieux sont chaleureux mais brefs.

Retour au taxi de Georg que j'avais presque oublié. Diable! Son compteur doit avoir viré au rouge!! Mais la note est pour le Sanctuaire, alors pas de panique.   
Je souris avec satisfaction. J'ai réussi à trouver un chevalier d'or. Après tout, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE VI : Le temps des doutes

Le retour au sanctuaire n'est pas aussi facile que prévu. A vrai dire, Shion ne m'avait pas donné de consignes précises à ce sujet. J'ai ramené l'enfant, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Yanis est très intéressé par ce qui l'entoure et décide carrément d'aller voir les entraînements des apprentis de plus près. Je ne le retiens pas. Après tout, cela va bientôt être son quotidien... Je commence à gravir les monumentaux escaliers du Sanctuaire quand je suis intercepté par Saga. Il rayonne littéralement dans son armure dorée, mais l'aura maléfique de son coeur semble avoir empirée. Pour tout dire, il me fait peur...  
- Où allez-vous comme ça ?  
- Je vais voir Shion.  
- Impossible. Vous ne pouvez pas le rencontrer. Il est occupé et il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec vous!  
Son attitude menaçante contraste avec celle qu'il arborait jusqu'alors. Bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il est capable de me désintégrer en moins d'une seconde ou de m'expédier sur une autre planète, je décide de ne pas me laisser faire :  
- Héla, je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de la part d'un chevalier d'or en culottes courtes...Je n'ai de comptes à rendre qu'à Shion et c'est ce que je vais faire...  
Je fais mine d'avancer, Saga m'arrête d'un geste. Son regard bleu a viré au noir sanglant. Puis il laisse tomber son bras et me réplique d'un ton acide :  
- Très bien. Allez-y. Mais il ne vous recevra pas.  
Je le quitte perplexe de son soudain revirement d'humeur. Je décide de gravir aussi vite que possible les escaliers, ... c'est à dire très lentement... Arrivé au palais du Pope, un page m'informe que Shion est occupé et il me demande ce que je veux. Je lui dit que j'ai ramené un apprenti et que je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Le page à l'air embarrassé et il me dit d'aller voir Saga ou Aioros. Les 2 chevaliers d'or étant la plus haute autorité au Sanctuaire après le Pope. Saga, non merci. J'ai déjà donné. Bon, ben direction les escaliers. Un (long) moment après, je cherche Aioros mais je ne le trouve pas. Aiora lui-même ne sait pas où il est. Apparemment il serait avec Shion. Je erre désemparé au Sanctuaire, ne sachant que faire de Yanis qui m'a rejoins. Survient alors un visage familier :  
- Hé, salut Shura !! Tu as gagné ton armure?  
- Tout juste. Et il est très fier de l'arborer.  
- Dis-moi par hasard, tu ne saurais pas quoi faire d'un futur apprenti chevalier du Scorpion?  
- Eh bien, si c'était moi je l'emménerais à son lieu d'entraînement.  
Je réfléchis, Shura n'a pas tort. Shura m'explique alors que les armures d'or "appartiennent" au Sanctuaire. Elles ne doivent pas quitter le Sanctuaire sans l'autorisation du Pope et c'est même le cas quand elles sont portées par un chevalier d'or. Actuellement elles sont toutes en Grèce, attendant leurs nouveaux locataires. Je demande alors comment sait-on si un chevalier est digne de porter une armure d'or. Shura me répond alors qu'une épreuve finale finit tout entraînement de chevalier d'or. Et la réussite à ce test qui conditionne l'obtention de l'armure. Du moins c'est la tradition.   
Tout ça c'est très intéressant, mais ça ne m'avance pas. Shura me dit alors qu'il existe un vieux chevalier d'argent responsable des archives du Sanctuaire. Lui pourrait peut-être me renseigner. Evidemment ces archives sont conservées près du Palais, ce qui veut dire : escaliers!!

Je suis totalement hors d'haleine quand j'arrive à l'annexe du palais où se trouve ce fameux chevalier d'argent. Je toque contre la lourde porte de bois qui ferme le bureau. Un homme d'un certain âge( pour ne pas dire d'un âge certain) m'ouvre :  
- Bienvenue Mr Hardy. Je suis Alkres chevalier d'argent de la Coupe.  
- ?! Vous me connaissez?  
- Bien sûr. Shion m'a parlé de vous. Et j'étais sûr que vous finiriez par venir me voir, tôt ou tard.  
- Très bien. Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire de Yanis?  
- Vous parlez sans doute du jeune apprenti que vous avez ramené. Quel est son signe?  
- C'est un scorpion. Dans tous les sens du terme...   
- Très bien. Alors son lieu d'entraînement sera l'île de Milo.  
- Bien, je vais l'emmener là-bas. Voyons maintenant les autres lieux d'entraînement des chevaliers d'or. Comme ça, cela sera plus facile. Je les emmènerais directement là-bas, quand j'aurai trouvé des candidats.  
Je parcours les vénérables livres où sont consignés les archives millénaires du Sanctuaire. J'ai souvent besoin d'Alkres pour arriver à les déchiffrer. Après un petit moment, j'ai noté tous les lieux. Je regarde distraitement les nationalités passées des chevaliers d'or, elles sont nombreuses et variées. Les chevaliers sont originaires du monde entier. Ce qui ne va pas me faciliter la tâche... Je note que l'un d'eux était suédois et une pensée me traverse l'esprit :  
- Je me demande ce que dirais Shion si je lui ramenais une suédoise...  
- Pardon?? me demande Alkres.   
Inconsciemment j'ai parlé à haute voix et je rougis de confusion.  
- Euh,...rien. Au fait existe-t-il des femmes chevaliers?  
- Bien sûr. Tenez, je vais vous montrer.  
Et Alkres me met sous les yeux un registre parcheminé et poussiéreux, qui me fait éternuer.  
- Mais existe-t-il des femmes chevaliers d'or?  
- Attendez un moment? s'interroge Alkres en se grattant la nuque. Oui, je crois. Pendant la dernière guerre sainte... Et il farfouille dans ses registres.  
- Oui, c'est ça. L'ancien chevalier des Poissons était une femme, Saphir. Et elle était originaire d'Angleterre.  
- Bon, ben je vais chercher le prochain...  
- En Suède donc? interroge malicieusement Alkres.  
- Ok, Ok, va pour la Suède maugrée-je. Encore heureux que c'est l'été...  
Et je quitte Alkres.

Mais la première chose à faire et d'amener Yanis à bon port. Je décide de prendre un bateau, une espèce de ferry, qui relie les îles qui parsèment la mer d'Egée à la péninsule héllènique. Le voyage est un enfer. A cause des touristes, innombrables, mais aussi à cause de la chaleur et de Yanis. Il ne rate pas une occasion de foutre le bazar partout où il passe. Finalement l'île de Milo est en vue et je l'informe de notre destination :   
- Super !! Je vais pouvoir m'amuser!  
- N'y compte pas. Je crois que tu ne réalise pas ce qui t'attend...  
- Hé, j'ai que six ans !! réplique Yanis les bras croisés dans un air de défi, son attitude habituelle.  
Remarque pleine de bon sens. Et je commence à douter. Il faut être cruel et sans coeur pour amener un enfant de cet âge dans un endroit où il ne connaîtra que la douleur et les privations. Tout ça pour un morceau de métal... Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser davantage. Nous accostons. Prevenu je ne sais comment, le futur maître de Yanis l'attend. C'est un homme grand et fort, à la courte barbe poivre et sel, aux traits durs. L'homme prend réception de Yanis et me congédie. Je reste un instant interdit, les bras ballants, sur la côte battue par les vagues. Yanis se retourne et me fait des grands signes d'adieu. Puis il disparait de mon champ de vision, happé par les montagnes. Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre le bateau. Demain est un autre jour.

_Suède, Stockholm. _  
Le changement d'air me fait du bien. Stockholm est une ville magnifique, éclatante de santé. L'atmosphère n'a rien à voir avec celle d'Athènes. Je me met évidemment en quête des orphelinats de la ville et j'essuie évidemment plusieurs échecs. Au quatrième essai, je sens que ça va être le bon. Les responsables de l'orphelinat en question sont des moines bien moins accueillants que ceux d'Athènes. Mais je suis sûr que l'un des enfants que je cherche est ici.

Les enfants sont dispersés entre les jardins et les classes. Il est très difficile pour moi de trouver ce que je cherche. Mais il y a un grand jardin, rempli de fleurs, en bordure du bâtiment. C'est un endroit magnifique rempli de couleurs et de parfums. Un enfant est assis au milieu des fleurs, une petite fille à l'air archangélique, avec ses boucles bleu claires et ses grand yeux bleu turquoise. Je la regarde attentivement, une douce sensation d'euphorie m'envahit, j'ai soudain l'impression de tomber dans un rêve de fleurs. Une douce torpeur, moëlleuse et odorante, c'est comme si on m'avait drogué. Je secoue violemment la tête pour chasser cette sensation et je m'avance vers l'enfant. Soudain il m'aperçoit et me hurle après. Je ne comprend pas, son regard si doux est devenue incandescent. Puis soudain je réalise que je piétine les fleurs et que c'est ce qui me vaut sa colère. Je décide néanmoins de l'appeler.  
Malgré les apparences, l'enfant se révèle être un petit garçon, d'environ 8 ans. Les moines sont vraiment réticents à le laisser partir et lui-même ne semble pas très enthousiaste. L'enfant se prénomme Gunnar et finalement m'accompagne jusqu'à son lieu d'entraînement : le Groënland. En effet il est du signe des Poissons.

Le voyage est agréable quoique plutôt froid. Le Groënland est une ile grande par la taille mais petite par le nombre de ses habitants. Je n'ai aucun mal à trouver le camp d'entraînement et son responsable, un homme à l'aspect sévère et dur, au visage anguleux, taillé à la serpe. Il nous accueille froidement, ce qui est normal, vu l'endroit... L'enfant me dit-il est beaucoup trop vieux pour commencer son entrainement. Je suis estomaqué ! 8 ans et il est trop vieux ! Pourtant l'apprenti maigre qui l'accompagne doit être encore plus âgé. C'est parce qu'il est là depuis 3 ans me répond l'homme d'un ton sec. Celui-ci est trop vieux pour commencer son entraînement me dit-il en désignant dédaigneusement Gunnar. De plus, ajoute-t-il en crachant ses mots, je ne crois pas qu'il soit capable d'être un chevalier.   
J'essaye de parlementer, mais rien n'y fait, l'homme est plus têtu qu'une mule. Gunnar, lui, n'est pas du tout intéressé par notre conversation. Il préfère admirer le paysage et commence à cueillir les quelques fleurs qui ont réussi à pousser pendant le court été. L'homme décide finalement de faire passer un test à Gunnar :  
- Si "il" est capable de battre Magnus, mon meilleur élève, alors je le prend comme apprenti. Sinon vous déguerpissez à coups de pieds au cul!!  
- "Elle" ne sera même pas capable de me toucher ajoute, l'air mauvais l'apprenti qui répond au nom de Magnus.  
Je regarde Gunnar avec hésitation. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir écouté et ne semble pas du tout disposé à combattre. Mais Magnus ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir et il lui assène un violent coup de poingt à l'estomac. Gunnar est plié en deux par la surprise et la douleur. Il tombe à genoux et à visiblement beaucoup de mal à retrouver son souffle. Je veux intervenir mais le maître de Magnus m'en empêche. Magnus semble très fier de lui et il sourit insolemment. Il défie Gunnar :  
- Ah, Ah. La mauviette!! Eh bien, fifille t'es même pas capable d'encaisser ça !  
Gunnar se relève péniblement. Magnus ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et lui expédie un terrible direct à la face. Gunnar vole dans les décors. L'autre éclate d'un rire bruyant et lui tourne le dos, quêtant un regard approbateur de son maître. Je suis attérré! Je croyais Gunnar capable d'être un chevalier d'or. Ça fait mal de se tromper aussi lourdement !

Magnus et son maître s'en retourne en ricanant et je décide d'aller réconforter Gunnar. Il s'est péniblement relevé, la lèvre supérieure éclatée. Il essuie le sang qui coule de son visage d'une main et me repousse de l'autre. Il semble soudain animé d'une rage folle. Je le regarde incrédule.  
Il hurle :  
- Eh toi? Oui, toi! L'espèce de clown!!  
Magnus se retourne vivement en cessant de rire. Son maître semble soudain intéressé par l'attitude belliqueuse de Gunnar.   
- Je vais d'apprendre à me défigurer !!!!  
Magnus qui est revenu à la hauteur de Gunnar ne peut esquiver le terrible crochet de Gunnar, qui le cueille en plein figure. Gunnar enchaîne les coups avec un rapidité inouïe. Magnus est totalement impuissant et se retrouve rapidement à terre, couvert de sang. Mais Gunnar continue de le frapper violemment. Je décide d'intervenir pour éviter un massacre. Mais c'est moi qui me ramasse un violent coup de coude dans les côtes qui me coupe le souffle. Gunnar me regarde fou furieux et continue de martyriser Magnus. Finalement le maître intervient en souriant et félicite Gunnar. Il n'a pas un regard pour Magnus, ni pour moi. Et, il commence à s'éloigner en tenant Gunnar par l'épaule.  
J'essaye de parler pour attirer leur attention, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je reprend péniblement mes esprits. Magnus geint faiblement. Je m'approche de lui.  
- J'ai perdu. Maître Sven ne voudra plus de moi me dit-il dans un souffle. Vous savez Gunnar est fort, malgrè les apparences.  
- Oui. Sous ses dehors d'archanges, c'est un véritable petit monstre.   
Je décide d'emmener Magnus en ville pour qu'il se fasse soigner, mais il refuse. Il se lève très très difficilement. Je suis admiratif devant sa volonté.  
- Je vais rentrer et m'excuser devant maître Sven. Peut-être qu'il continuera à vouloir m'entraîner...  
Et il a un faible sourire, très doux. Je ne comprend plus. Magnus, sous ses dehors de brute, n'est pas si mauvais. Alors que pour Gunnar, je ne sais plus. S'il réussit à avoir l'armure des Poissons, quel chevalier d'or va-t-il être?

Magnus s'est éloigné, me laissant à mes sempiternelles questions. Encore une fois, je reste tout seul avec mes doutes.  
Le vent s'est levé et, été ou pas, la température fraîchit dangereusement. Je crois que le prochain chevalier, je vais aller le chercher sous les tropiques.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE VII : Sur les rives de l'Amazone

_Brésil._  
- Samba!!!  
Impossible d'y échapper! Depuis que je suis arrivé à Rio, ils n'ont que ce mot à la bouche. Qu'importe le quartier, qu'importe le sexe ou la religion. Mais moi, je danse pas. Et les rythmes latinos me laissent froid. Même si en changeant d'hémisphère, j'ai changé de climat.

A première vue, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Rechercher un chevalier d'Athéna en Amérique de Sud équivaut à chercher un trèfle à quatre feuilles sur Mars! Mais Alkres m'a dit qu'un des centres d'entraînement traditionnel s'est délocalisé ici. C'est un centre qui siègeait habituellement en Egypte, dans la vallée du Nil. Sans doute une des conséquences de la mondialisation! Mais avant tout, trouver l'apprenti. Il est très tentant pour moi de le rechercher sur la plage ou dans ses environs... Mais, bon, 'faut pas rêver. Je ne suis pas en vacances.S'il ya bien une chose qui abonde au Brésil, ce sont les orphelins. Il y en a partout, à chaque coin de rue, des vrais, des faux... J'hésite : dois-je chercher parmi les orphelins "officiels" ou parmi les enfants pauvres des favellas? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Alors, je musarde, indécis, dans les rues de Rio. Un groupe de garçons des rues a investit la plage et dispute une partie de foot endiablée à la lumière des lampadaires qui bordent la plage. Rio ne dort-elle jamais?  
Je regarde les enfants jouer, assis sur un muret. Un des goals a retenu mon attention. Il a une douzaine d'années et promet déjà d'être grand et fort. Bras croisés, il semble très serein face aux attaques adverses. D'ailleurs celles-ci n'arrivent pas à trouver la faille. Et le jeune gardien n'a encore pas encaissé un but. En le regardant, j'ai l'impresion de me heurter à un mur ou plutôt de prendre en pleine figure un taureau furieux lancé à toute allure. Je crois que je tiens mon apprenti chevaliers d'or du Taureau... Reste maintenant à le convaincre.

Je m'approche du petit groupe. Ils sont en grande discussion à propos, semble-t-il, d'un but litigieux. Le jeune gardien qui m'interesse s'est approché. Finalement, je crois que je me suis trompé, il a l'air beaucoup plus jeune de près. Mais ce qu'il est grand pour son âge! En tout cas, sa venue calme tout le monde, il semblerait qu'il vaut mieux être son ami.  
J'interpelle les garçons et achètent leur bonne volonté avec des cigarettes. Le jeune gardien ne doit pas fumer car il décline mon offre dasn un signe de tête. Je me décide à lui parler et j'essaye l'espagnol, bien que je sache pertinemment que le portugais est la langue officielle du Brésil. A mon grand soulagement, l'enfant me comprend. Il ne semble pas du tout impressionner par mon discours sur les chevaliers d'Athéna, mais il semble disposé à me suivre. La vie ici n'est pas facile et il aimerait voyager. L'enfant se nomme Carlos Esteban Suarez Da Silva, mais il me demande de l'appeler Carlos,c'est plus simple. Tu parles!!  
De retour à l'hôtel, je confie Carlos aux bons soins de la cuisine. Je pense qu'ils vont avoir du travail! C'est Shion qui va être content en voyant la facture! Puis je décide d'appeler Jenny, ma secrétaire. Je ne l'ai plus appelé depuis mon départ de Grèce.  
En apprenant que je suis au Brésil, elle est hystérique et elle m'accable de reproches pour ne pas l'avoir emmener avec moi. Quand je peux enfin placer une phrase, je lui déclare qu'elle n'était pas prévue dans les dépenses du Sanctuaire. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre, elle me raccroche au nez en boudant.

Le lendemain matin, nous nous mettons en route pour le fameux camp, au nom évocateur :"ultima fortuna". J'ai bien besoin d'une carte, car il semble perdu en pleine jungle. On me conseille aussi d'engager un guide, ce que je m'empresse de faire. C'est un indien Marani, Gacho, qui prétend connaître les rives de l'amazone comme sa poche. Mais tout d'abord, il faut prendre l'avion, jusqu'à la piste qui doit nous amener jusqu'au camp. En montant dans l'appareil pompeusement batisé "avion", j'en viens à regretter l'hélico de Buck, mon ancien frère d'armes. J'espère qu'ils ont prévu des parachutes de secours sous les sièges! Mon attitude nerveuse contraste avec celle de Carlos, qui est un monstre de sérénité. Quand à Gacho, chapeau de brousse enfoncé jusqu'au nez, il dort. Le voyage est long, cahotique et épuisant. En sortant de l'appareil, mes courbatures me font ressembler à une grand-mère arthrosique qui aurait couru le marathon! Après l'aéroport, une courte piste de terre battue nous mène droit dans la jungle. Gacho a pris soin de se munir d'une arme et je ne quitte jamais la mienne. Je suis donc de retour, armé, dans une jungle hostile et inconnue. Et franchement j'espère m'en sortir aussi bien que la première fois.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que nous cheminons en pleine jungle, coincés entre les troncs gigantesques des arbres et les bestioles. Moustiques, mygales et serpents, ça grouille de partout. Gacho décide de monter le camp pour la nuit. Il nous explique les précautions à prendre pour ne pas être piqués ou mordus pendant la nuit. Si ça continue comme ça, je suis bien capable d'attraper la fièvre jaune. J'essaie de calquer mon attitude sur celle de Carlos, qui reste calme et placide devant les évènements, non sans humour d'ailleurs!Je n'aurais jamais cru que les insectes et autres créatures de la jungle puissent faire autant de bruit. C'est pire que le métro à une heure de pointe. Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et j'ai vraiment une sale tête quand je m'extirpe de mon sac de couchage. Le point positif de la matinée est Gacho qui nous annonce que nous ne sommes plus qu'à 4 heures de marche du camp.L'atmosphère grasse et sucrée de la jungle s'estompe peu à peu. Nous atteignons bientôt un fleuve. Et pas n'importe quel fleuve, l'Amazone lui-même! L'impétueuse rivière charrie furieusement ses eaux jaunes et boueuses le long de berges glissantes et traîtresses. Et maintenant? Eh bien, Gacho ne nous avait pas parlé des 2 heures de canot restant à effectuer. Le fleuve semble vraiment dangereux, même Carlos semble circonspect. Mais, pour une fois, le voyage se passe sans encombres majeurs.

Enfin, le camp. Le maître des lieux, un homme aux long cheveux noirs nommé Pilesco, nous accueille. Il est solidement bâti et me brise presque le poignet en me saluant. Il est chaleureux et accueille Carlos avec bienveillance. Après avoir installé son nouvel apprenti, Pilesco me parle du camp dont il s'occupe. Ce camp était à l'origine en Egypte, mais le monde évoluant, les camps se sont disséminés de par le monde. D'abord tous grecs, les chevaliers sont peu à peu venus d'horizons nouveaux.- Je comprend dis-je à Pilesco. Le camp était en Egypte lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte. Puis avec la "civilisation" de ce continent, il a migré ici.  
- Exactement me repond Pilesco.  
- Donc, si je comprend bien, lors de la prochaine Guerre Sainte, il sera délocalisé sur une base lunaire ou sur Mars...   
Pilesco ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis il éclate d'un rire tonitruant, qui doit résonner dans toute la jungle. Redevenu sérieux, je lui demande si toutes les armures trouvent à chaque fois preneur. Pilesco devient sombre et marque une pause.  
- Jusqu'à présent, non. Toutes les armures n'ont jamais trouvé preneur ensembles.  
- A vous entendre on dirait que les armures "choissisent " leurs porteurs.  
- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Un chevalier doit non seulement être fort et posséder un cosmos. Mais ce cosmos doit parfaitement s'harmoniser avec l'armure et la constellation qu'elle représente. Plus le chevalier est en harmonie avec sa constellation protectrice, plus il est puissant.  
- Est-ce que c'est pour cela que les chevaliers d'or sont si forts? Parce que leurs constellations protectrices sont les signes du Zodiaque, qui sont sont des constellations très influentes?  
- Oui, en partie. Les chevaliers d'or sont en parfaite harmonie avec leur constellation, grâce à leur maîtrise du septième sens.  
- Le septième sens?!!  
- Oui, le septième sens. Celui qui englobe les 6 autres : les 5 sens organiques et le sixième sens.  
- J'ai l'impression, peut-être fausse, que les chevaliers ne sont pas des êtres ordinaires au départ. C'est flagrant avec les enfants que je recrute.  
- Tout à fait. Ce sont des "élus", surtout les chevaliers d'or. Mais il faut aussi beaucoup de travail, de courage et d'abnégation pour être un chevalier.  
La discussion se termine en banalités. La nuit s'annonce déjà et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de repartir dans l'obscurité. Pilesco m'a installé au milieu des apprentis. Ils sont 5 en comptant Carlos. Mais ils ne sont pas tous là pour l'armure d'or. Deux d'entre eux n'ont d'ailleurs pas de Cosmos du tout.  
Mais je garde mon septicisme pour moi. Le plus jeune par contre semble plus prometteur. Il s'est d'ailleurs lié d'amitié avec Carlos. Ils me posent tous 2 de nombreuses questions sur le Sanctuaire et les chevaliers d'or existant. Finalement ils s'endorment en rêvant d'armures et de combat. Moi, je n'ai pas dormi. Demain, je pars. J'ai décidé de revenir en Grèce, cette fois. Pour faire le point.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII : Le divin enfant

_Rio de Janeiro, Brésil._

DRIING!!!!!Le boucan d'enfer que fait mon réveil parvient à peine à me faire émerger. La seule chose que je puisse faire et de jeter un coup d'oeil vaseux vers l'heure :8h30!!!!Ouhlà, je suis en retard et cette seule constatation suffit à me réveiller entièrement. A vrai dire mon avion décolle dans 15 mn!N'ayant pu dormir pendant les jours passés dans la jungle, j'ai dormi pendant presque deux jours d'affilé de retour à mon hôtel. Et je dois quitter ma chambre en catastrophe. Malgré tout, je réussis miraculeusement à trouver un taxi en moins de 2 mn. C'est donc complètement à bout de souffle que je monte dans l'avion. L'hôtesse, au sourire charmant par ailleurs, a failli me fermer la porte au nez. Mais bon, j'y suis, j'y reste. Je vais d'ailleurs profiter du voyage pour... dormir un peu!!

Le voyage s'est passé sans encombres. J'ai dormi presque tout le temps. L'avion va bientôt atterrir. Dans une heure tout au plus. Deux passagers, non loin de moi, discutent à voix basse. Des Indiens visiblement. Ils ont l'air nerveux et excités. Leur manège attire mon attention. Qu'est-ce qu'ils trafiquent ces deux-là? Le plus grand, sec et moustachu, se lève et disparaît dans le fond de l'avion. L'hôtesse lui fait remarquer l'atterrissage prochain de l'avion, mais elle se fait rabrouer vertement. Le plus petit se lève aussi. Il discute amicalement avec l'hôtesse et lui prie d'excuser le comportement de son frère. Je suis en train de les suivre des yeux, quand ma voisine, une respectable septuagénaire américaine, me tire par la manche :  
- Excusez-moi? Pourriez-vous m'aider à ouvrir ma bouteille d'eau? Je n'y arrive pas.  
Je m'exécute en souriant, tout en l'écoutant me parler de son arthrose du poignet, de son syndrome du canal carpien, de son diabète qu'elle n'a pas mais qu'elle risque d'avoir... Comme je semble compatir à ses problèmes elle enchaîne avec ses insomnies et ses problèmes de constipation. Elle est en train de me raconter son arbre généalogique et ses antécédents médicaux quand une voix grave mais nerveuse jaillit des haut-parleurs :  
- Mesdames et messieurs... Ici le commandant de bord qui vous parle... Notre avion est pris en otage par... 2 individus... Et il est détourné vers l'Inde.  
Son intervention est suivie d'un murmure confus, témoin d'une échauffourée dans la cabine de pilotage. Le plus grand des pirates, car il s'agit bien des 2 frères de tout à l'heure, réapparaît soudain en tenant une des hôtesse en respect. Il est armé d'une arme de gros calibre qu'il pointe nerveusement sur tout ce qui bouge.  
Des cris étouffés montent parmi les passagers. Ce qui a le don d'énerver le pirate. Les hôtesses et stewards ramènent alors courageusement le calme dans l'avion. Je pourrais intervenir, je devrais intervenir. Mais je décide de rien tenter pour le moment, je ne sais vraiment que peu de choses sur les pirates de l'air.

Une puis deux heures passent. L'agitation reprend les pirates. J'ai appris que c'est des extrémistes Sikhs qui demandent une rançon au gouvernement indien. Mais apparemment l'avion manque de carburant et il va devoir atterrir bientôt. Le commandant parlemente sec avec les pirates qui ne sont visiblement pas d'accord avec le choix de "l'aéroport", qui n'est en fait qu'une vulgaire piste de terre battue. (ou en bouse de vache séchée, va savoir!). On attend bien pendant une heure sous le soleil brûlant de l'Inde qui chauffe à blanc la carlingue de l'avion. Le temps des palabres et des négociations. C'est étrange, lorsque l'on s'est posé j'ai ressenti un grand trouble, comme si j'étais subitement devenu aveugle, sourd et muet. Une sorte de coma éveillé où tous mes sens étaient anesthésiés.  
Soudain, une échauffourée. Un membre de l'équipage, le copilote apparemment, tente de maîtriser le premier pirate, le petit. Son frère tire alors à l'aveuglette. Panique généralisée!! Je lui saute dessus et le maîtrise difficilement. Le copilote a ceinturé l'autre. Les tirs n'ont touchés personnes, un vrai miracle. Reste plus qu'à attendre les secours.

Les passagers et les membres d'équipage se sont regroupés sous les ailes de l'avion qui leurs offrent un coin d'ombre appréciable. Après quelques instants de repos et les chaudes félicitations de tous, je décide d'aller faire un tour. Un monastère bouddhique silencieux, un peu plus loin m'attire fortement. Non, il ne se pourrait quand même pas...??  
L'endroit est un havre de paix, à l'abri des bruits et des fureurs extérieures. Les moines au crâne rasé me saluent respectueusement, lorsque je pénètre dans le monastère. Le silence tombe définitivement sur moi lorsque je m'engouffre dans une salle basse et sombre qui finit le couloir. La fraîcheur des murs est une véritable bénédiction. J'attends un petit peu que mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Puis je le vois. Celui qui m'a attiré ici. Il se dégage de lui une grande sérénité, une immense confiance. Assis en tailleur, yeux clos, un enfant d'une demi-douzaine d'années semble méditer. La blancheur de ses vêtements et la blondeur de ses cheveux tranchent avec l'obscurité des lieux. Il en apparaît presque irradié d'une lumière surnaturelle.  
- Je vous attendait me dit l'enfant.  
- Oui, je m'en doute. Mais dis-moi, qui es-tu?  
- C'est évident. Je suis Shaka, chevalier d'or de la Vierge.   
- Hé là! Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite en besogne?  
- Pourquoi? J'ai tout à fait le potentiel pour.   
- Je n'en doute pas. Mais une armure, ça se gagne.  
- J'irais en Grèce en temps voulu. Pour prendre ce qui me revient de droit.  
- Tu dois d'abord t'entraîner pour être un chevalier.  
- Je n'ai plus rien à apprendre. je dois juste me perfectionner. Et Gopal est là pour ça...  
- Qui?  
- Gopal. Un des moines qui m'enseigne l'Art de la Méditation.  
- Bien. Je vois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je perds mon temps.  
- Pourquoi? Vous avez trouvé le futur chevalier d'or de la Vierge.  
- Certes. Mais mon travail consiste à les emmener à leur lieu d'entraînement.  
- Mais j'y suis déjà. Dans mon cas, votre travail consiste à annoncer que je viendrais bientôt prendre possession de mon armure.  
Je ne répond rien. Cet enfant me tue. Dans le genre insupportable, je préfère largement Yanis. Je m'aperçois qu'il jamais ouvert les yeux pendant notre court entretien.  
- Tu sais, Shaka. Tu ferais bien de venir avec moi. Ici, tu vis dans ton monde, à l'abri, sans perturbations. Si tu restes ici, tu ne connaîtras rien de la vrai vie.  
- Justement. Ici, rien ne me perturbe. Je peux méditer en paix.  
- C'est bien ce qui m'effraie. Tu as beau être déjà très puissant, un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un te remettras les pieds sur terre...  
- Personne ne me battra.  
- Ca qui ne vas pas dire que tu ne perdras pas... Personne n'est invincible, toi comme mes autres.  
Il semble hésiter puis reprend :  
- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. S'il faut mourir pour Athéna, je mourrais.  
J'ai alors un petit rire désabusé :  
- Tu sais, Shaka, il est plus difficile de vivre que de mourir.  
Je tourne les talons pour repartir vers l'avion. Les secours doivent être arrivés maintenant. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter :  
- Au revoir Shaka, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. A condition que tu daignes écouter ceux qui te conseillerons...   
Shaka ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne trouve rien à dire, alors il se tait.

Lorsque je regagne l'avion, les premiers passagers ont déjà été évacués vers Bombay. J'attend patiemment mon tour. Le premier avion qui quitte l'Inde est à destination de Paris. Je n'hésite pas. Je sais très bien qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un apprenti à trouver. Juste le temps de prévenir Jenny. Shion attendra.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX : Voyage à Paris.

Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas pu empêcher Jenny de m'accompagner. Un chauffeur de taxi m'attend à l'aéroport, avec pour mission de m'amener à mon hôtel.- Mon hôtel demande-je surpris au zêlé chauffeur à casquette.  
- Oui, monsieur. Votre épouse a prévenu l'hôtel de venir vous cherchez à l'aéroport.  
- Mon épouse??!!! Je suis à demi-suffoqué de me savoir marié!!!!   
Si j'oserais, je demanderais au type avec qui je suis censé être marié!!!!! Mais, bon ça ne peut être qu'un coup de Jenny, ça!!!!!  
J'en ai la confirmation une fois arrivé à l'hôtel où elle m'attend de pied ferme. Ma ravissante secrétaire est une jeune femme vive et intelligente, mais elle a point faible : les magasins!!!! Et visiter sans elle la capitale mondiale du shopping aurait été un affront impardonnable. En fait, elle allait me rejoindre en Europe au moment où je l'ai prévenue. Et par le biais du décalage horaire et des heures d'attente, elle est arrivée avant moi à Paris. Et maintenant qu'elle y est elle a bien l'intention de rester.  
Je la laisse à son péché mignon pendant que moi, et bien, je me repose.  
Après deux bonnes journées de farniente, j'ai repris mon occupation favorite la chasse au bébé-chevalier!!! Je fais la tournée des orphelinats, pendant que Jenny écume les boutiques. J'espère que Shion n'est pas à 500 $ près !!!!  
Cela fait 5 orphelinats que je visite et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le Verseau correspondant, car finalement je n'ai plus que lui à trouver. C'est étrange, j'aurais juré que j'allais le trouver dans cette ville. Il faut que je le trouve avant la fin de la semaine ou que je change de ville. Après tout Paris n'est pas la France!

Mais où ai-je bien pu mettre ma carte de Paris? J'espère que je ne l'ai pas perdue, sinon... De toute façon, il doit y avoir un arrêt de métro tout proche. Je verrais bien lorsque j'y serais. Tout en me dirigeant vers le "M" majuscule symbolisant la station, je passe devant un cloître...un couvent...enfin...des bâtiments avec une église. Je regarde par-dessus le muret de pierre, un homme en tenue monacale, jardine paisiblement. Ce sont les cris d'enfant qui m'ont fait tourner la tête. J'interpelle poliment le moine dans un français...disons "exotique".  
- Hello, mon père. Est-ce un orphelinat?  
Le moine lève la tête et me sourit. Avant de me répondre, il éponge son front, déjà passablement dégarni et me répond avec une voix douce.   
- Oui, mon fils. C'est l'orphelinat Saint Roch. Je suis le père Vincent, l'un des prêtres-enseignants.  
Je lui demande alors, si je peux entrer. Et s'il était là?  
Le père Vincent m'ouvre la porte et me fait l'honneur de son jardin. Il m'explique les plantes et le fleurs dont il s'occupe. Tout en marchant, nous entrons dans une cour de fin gravier où de jeunes garçons jouent brutalement.  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici me demande-til de sa voix douce?  
J'hésite. Et puis, à quoi bon lui raconter des histoires? Je n'ai jamais aimé mentir et puis la "noblesse" de ma quête ne s'accomode pas avec le mensonge. Alors je lui raconte tout. En résumé et en gros, Athéna, Shion, les chevaliers d'or et ma quête. Il m'écoute attentivement et me fait répéter 2 ou 3 mots que je n'ai pas pu prononcer correctement en français. J'ai de la chance, car il a passé de longues années en Grèce. Et ses confrères orthodoxes lui ont parlé de la légende des chevaliers sacrés.  
- Ainsi vous êtes un Prospecteur. Donc vous êtes ici pour recruter un futur chevalier d'or. Bien. J'espère que vous trouverez celui que vous chercher.  
Il me guide jusqu'aux enfants et sans autre forme de procès il me laisse là. Décidemment, c'est une maladie de ma planter seul, au milieu d'enfants surexcités!!!  
Ceux d'aujourd'hui sont terriblement bruyants et ils s'affrontent dans des jeux brutaux et sans fin. Je les regarde attentivement, ils sont très nombreux, peut-être une trentaine. J'essaye de tous les dévisager. Non... ceux-là sont trop âgés...  
J'ai froid... Je frissone tout en regardant machinalement le soleil. Non... Il est encore haut dans le ciel, je n'ai aucune raison d'être ainsi frigorifié. Quand enfin, mes frissons s'estompent et je souris. Je sais maintenant que je vais trouver.  
Je me dirige alors vers le préau, où une petit groupe s'est individualisé. Ils sont en grande discussion à propos d'un sujet qui fâche, visiblement... Mon attention est attirée par l'un des garçonnets. Il doit avoir au moins 6-7 ans. Bras croisés, lèvres pincées et sourcils froncés, il toise ses compagnons d'un regard presque hautain. Je le dévisage attentivement : ses mèches rebelles comme ses cheveux sont bleus nuit. Il ne cède pas. Je ne sais pas ce que les autres lui disent , mais il n'est pas d'accord. Je l'entends clairement répondre : non. Ce qui a le don de mettre ses interlocuteurs hors d'eux. C'est marrant le contraste entre ce petit garçon gardant son sang-froid et ses adversaires, pour la plupart plus âgés, ivres de colères. Et je ne sais ce qui serait arrivé sans l'intervention du père Vincent.  
- Rodrigue viens ici! Ce monsieur désirerait te parler!  
L'enfant se retourne en me dévisage d'un air buté. Il s'exécute à contrecoeur et nous rejoins en traînant les pieds. Je le salue joyeusement :  
- Salut Rodrigue. Je suis Sam, Sam Hardy. Et j'aimerais te parler.  
L'enfant se contente de froncer les sourcils et de me répondre :  
- Pourquoi? Vous voulez m'adopter?  
Là, je dois reconnaître qu'il m'a pris de court.  
- Heu... non... Mais j'aimerais savoir si tu aimerez partir d'ici??  
- Et pour aller où?  
- En Grèce, enfin pas tout de suite... si tout va bien...  
En fait je m'embrouille lamentablement dans mes explications. Je sais pertinement où se trouve le centre d'entraînement pour un futur chevalier du Verseau. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'effrayer l'enfant, même si il va bien falloir que je lui revêle tôt ou tard, que je dois l'emmener en Sibérie!  
L'enfant n'a toujours pas répondu. Après un court moment de réflexion, il hausse les épaules :  
- Pourquoi pas? Après tout, ça ne changera rien...  
Je me demande ce qu'il entend par là. J'essaye bien de lier conversation avec lui, mais sans succès. Il ne me repond généralement que par des monosyllabes : oui, non, guère plus. Je décide alors de changer de sujet :  
- Dis-moi, Rodrigue. Tu es né quel jour?  
Je croise les doigts, dès fois que je me sois lamentablement planté!!  
- Le 7 février me répond l'enfant interloqué.  
Bingo! J'ai gagné! Je vais enfin pouvoir rentre chez moi!!! Je souris largement.  
- Le 7 février ? Mais alors tu es un Verseau!  
Pour le première fois l'enfant me regarde avec intérêt et l'ombre d'un sourire effleure ses lèvres.  
- Pourquoi? Vous aussi?   
Devant l'espoir qu'il y a dans ses yeux bleus indigos, j'hésite à avouer que non...  
- Heu, ben...non... enfin, moi je suis plutôt Sagittaire...  
- Ah... c'est pas mal aussi me répond très diplomatiquement l'enfant  
J'éclate alors de rire, devant tant de candeur. Et miracle, il rit aussi.   
Mais passons aux choses sérieuses.  
- Dis-moi aimerais-tu devenir chevalier d'or du Verseau?  
- C'est quoi ce truc?  
- Et bien, c'est l'un des 12 chevaliers d'or, défenseur d'Athéna.  
- Athéna? Mais elle est morte depuis longtemps!!  
- Euh...oui... euh...non. Enfin bon, 'paraît qu'elle va bientôt revenir...  
L'enfant me regarde comme si j'avais dit une énormité. Ce qui d'ailleurs, tout bien considéré, n'est pas loin d'en être une... Mais encore une fois, l'arrivé du Père Vincent sauve les meubles.  
- Et bien, Rodrigue, tu veux partir avec Mr Hardy?   
- Oui, pourquoi pas...  
- Alors, va préparer tes affaires.  
L'enfant s'éloigne en courant. Le Père Vincent le regarde s'éloingner avec un regard où se mêle l'inquiétude et la résignation. Il me parle alors de Rodrigue, de son enfance. Il n'a jamais connu son père et a perdu récemment sa mère dans un accident. Initialement placé dans sa région natale, il a été transféré sur Paris, quand une violente tempête a ravagé son orphelinat. C'est un enfant étrange, me dit-il, très calme, trop calme. Mais aussi, terriblement têtu, voire obstiné.  
Finalement, Rodrigue revient et nous partons après de courts mais sincères adieux.

De retour à l'hôtel, je présente Jenny et Rodrigue l'un à l'autre. L'enfant plaît immédiatement à Jenny qui se met à le couvrir de baisers, mais ce n'est visiblement pas réciproque... Mais ma sécrétaire a ramené un argument imparable pour acheter l'affection d'un petit garçon de 7 ans : du chocolat!! Il semblerait que cela soit le réel point faible de Rodrigue qui fond devant l'assortiment que Jenny lui offre. Il disparaît alors avec son ballotin pour l'engloutir en paix. Je lui lance alors, en riant : - Eh!! Pas de chocolats avant le dîner!  
Rodrigue ne me répond pas, mais il me sourit, la bouche pleine de ganache à la pistache! Par contre, Jenny ne loupe pas l'occasion.  
- On dirait un père qui parle à son fils me dit-elle en battant des cils.  
Mais où va-t-elle chercher des idées pareilles!!!! Déjà, qu'elle a voulu nous marier...  
- Oh Sam, pourquoi ne l'adopterions-nous pas? Il est si mignon!!!! me lance-telle en s'accrochant amoureusement à mon bras!!!!  
La surprise me coupe les jambes et tout d'un coup Athéna et ses valeureux chevaliers me semblent très loin. Mais je reprend le contrôle de mes émotions.  
- Non. repondis-je fermement. Cet enfant est destiné à être un chevaleir d'Athéna.  
- Très bien, répond Jenny avec une note de désappointement dans la voix, pas lui. Mais je vois que tu n'écartes pas cette possibilité... Et elle s'éloingne un sourire mutin aux lèvres.  
La vache!!!! Elle m'a eu !!!!! Il faudra vraiment que je discute sérieusement avec elle, un de ces jours...  
Jenny réapparait alors tenant par la main un Rodrigue au chocolat, qui semble s'étre noyé dans un tablette de Milka!! Je leur sourit. Puis je demande à Jenny de me laisser avec le jeune garçon.  
Voyant mon air grave, il prend les devants :   
- Vous allez enfin me dire où allez m'emmener?  
- Tout à fait. Je te préviens cet endroit est loin d'être touristique.  
Une pause. Rodrique me regarde attentivement.  
- Tu vas aller en Sibérie orinetale.  
- Chouette. J'aime bien la neige.  
- Sûr. Mais il risque d'en avoir bien plus que tu le souhaites dis-je d'un air las.  
- Ne vous inquiétez-pas pour moi. Je survivrais.  
Là, il fait un peu le bravache. Comme un petit garçon de 7 ans qui veut se montrer plus fort qu'il n'est.  
Mon Dieu! Pourquoi dois-je faire cela? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi devoir condamner ces enfants à souffrir? Rodrigue hésite et me laisse à mes sombres pensées et s'éloigne sur la pointe des pieds.  
Peut-être que mes doutes sont ma propre épreuve, comme l'entraînement des chevaliers. Un mal nécessaire. Oui. C'est comme cela que je dois le prendre.

J'ai laissé Jenny partir de son côté. Rodrigue et moi nous nous sommes envolés pour les immenses plaines de Sibérie. Je l'ai laissé à un homme à l'armure inconnue qui l'a accueilli relativement bien. Au moment de partir, il s'est tourné vers moi. Puis il a baissé la tête en suivant son maître. Je les ai longuement regardé s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que le reflet du soleil sur la glace immaculée me force à fermer les yeux. Ce n'est pas le froid qui me fait alors frissoner, mais le vide. J'aurais cru être plus heureux d'avoir fini ma mission. Mais je sais que le pire est à venir. Même si je n'ai plus aucun rôle à jouer.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue.

Je n'ai jamais revu Shion. Les enfants et les chevaliers non plus, d'ailleurs.  
Une fois revenu en Grèce, pour annoncer le succès de ma mission, je n'ai jamais remis les pieds au Sanctuaire proprement dit.   
Alkres m'attendait à l'orée des Arènes. Le vieux chevalier d'Argent m'a paru encore plus parcheminé et ridé que jamais. Il s'est enquis distraitement de ma quête, puis m'a remis mon traitement, au demeurant fort correct. Puis il est parti, les épaules basses et voûtées, vers le Palais du Pope, vaquer à ses occupations.  
Il m'a semblé si vieux, si usé . Tellement fragile que le vent menaçait à tous moments de le faire tomber en poussière.  
A mon tour, je suis reparti dans mon monde, à New York. Si loin d'Athéna et de ses chevaliers. J'ai cru pouvoir tout oublier. Je me trompais.

_Sanctuaire, 15 ans après._  
La jeune femme au visage fatiguée me regarde tristement. Elle m'a tout raconté : le meurtre de Shion et d'Aioros, l'imposture de Saga, les batailles et les souffrances. Elle s'appelle Shina, chevalier d'argent de l'Ophiucus. Non loin de nous, une autre femme-chevalier au masque argenté, ne peut que nous écouter. Sa lassitude et sa tristesse l'empêche de parler. J'ai croisé quelques chevaliers en venant ici. Tous des inconnus. Je n'ai pas ma place ici, même si mon rôle a influé dans les évènements qui se sont deroulés. Je suis venu, parce que je le devais. Pour faire taire cette voix dans ma tête qui voulait absolumment savoir. Je suis revenu au Sanctuaire. Mais est-ce vraiment un hasard?


End file.
